Zarama
Zarama (迷います) is well was the former Great Priest since after life was born. He also originally loyal to Omni-King Zeno and former loyal to Da'at, Prime and Gaia. All of them he serve them ever since until he decide to betray when he failed to assassination with Zeno, until he kick into Unverise 13 where he stay there beyond. Zarama is a Dragon God and he's more powerful than any God of Destructions, including the Angels and the Grand Priest and yet he's team up with Akumo and Goku Black along with Whis' mother and Lucifer himself. Zarama is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Zarama serves as the secondary antagonist of Season Five. Appearance and Personally: As a former Great Priest - until all other record about him were destroy or erase about is highly desgard about him, since he failed to assassinate on Omni-King Zeno. That the record about him is no more since what happens long ago. According to Whis that he and his brothers and sisters were no match including his father as well. Knowing he's beyond of all ranks. And he can defeat all God of destructions in sheer power. According to legend that he is no match for Alpha, that his power are way beyond them all, since he learn about the assassination on Zeno. That's why Zarama are no match on him, because Alpha rank is Infinate and beyond. Zarama have power to absorb any Form including Kamu Sayian form as well, by using a power absorbation called Dark Cipher from his own creation to drain all power to make himself stronger and more powerful than ever. Since he was cast out from his own ranks and glory. But he will have his own revenge against the Omni-King along with Zeno and Alpha. But according to him, he is the only who can defeat Goku and Jiren as well during the First Tournament of Power, but now after Goku became Omni-King of the 13 mutiverses, Goku would later surpass Zarama. Powers and Abilities As a Dragon God, Zarama is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses, as he has power that surpasses that of every God of Destruction and the Angels as well. Zarama is stated to have power that is greater than Kansei who is the former Grand Priest of the 1st Mutliverse and can instantly destroy the Shadow Dragons if he wants to. It is stated by Whis that Zarama's power was superior to Goku and Jiren during the events of the First Tournament of Power. His power level is about 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Nigh-Omnipotence: Zarama wields almost supreme power, but he has some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omniscience: '''Zarama knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. '''Omnipresence: Zarama has the ability to be present everywhere and nowhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. Ultimate Indestructibility: '''Zarama have no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However, Zarama can still be defeated by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Absolute Wish: Zarama can grant any wishes of others or oneself without any limitations: no resource needed, no condition required, no limited number, no delays for use/reuse, and no exception whatsoever. Multiverse Destruction: Zarama can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Zarama can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Zarama is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Zarma is capable of instantly transporting any people within his vicinity into where Zarama is currently located. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Zarama's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Erase - Zarama is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. Unlike the normal variation, Zarama open his mouth and then proceeds to unleash the blast. * Erasure '''- This is a weaker variation of the Erase technique, but is infinitely more powerful than the Destruction attack. Leviathan opens his mouth and then says 'Erase' in which the opponent begins to disintegrate. This attack is powerful enough to easily wipe out an entire universe. * '''Negative Karma Ball - '''Zarama opens his mouth channeling pure negative energy through the cracked dark-blue Dragon Balls within him. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a crimson energy sphere as it expands many times its original size. Zarma condenses the sphere to about the size of his mouth and launches it at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Relationships '''Zarama and Kansei - Zarama appears to share a good relationship with Kansei. Zarama forms a partnership with Kansei in order for them to destroy Zeno who is the Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse and wants to take over the 1st multiverse. Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Acrosians Category:Characters